Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations. Although systems for monitoring drilling operations are known, these systems fail to provide an efficient method of collecting information from various drilling operations. Generally, a drilling operation conducted at a wellsite requires that a wellbore be drilled that penetrates the hydrocarbon-containing portions of the subterranean formation. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling the wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
The performance of various phases of subterranean operations involves numerous tasks that are typically performed by different subsystems located at the well site, or positioned remotely therefrom. Each of these different steps involve a plurality of drilling parameter information provided by one or more information provider units, such as the wireline drum, the managed pressure drilling unit (MPD), underbalanced pressure drilling unit, fluid skid, measurement while drilling (MWD) toolbox, and other such systems. Generally, for operation of a wellsite, it is required that parameters be measured from each of the information provider units at a wellsite.
Traditionally, the data from these information provider units are measured by sensors located at the information provider unit. The data from these sensors are collected at the information provider unit, and transmitted to a storage location on the information provider unit. One or more rig operators may collect such data from the various information provider units. Each of these types of data from the sensors may be located at multiple places, and there is no apparent way to gather the data at a central location for analysis.
However, drilling operations may be impeded if the proper sensors are not deployed on machinery. Additionally, drilling operations may involve a number of different operators from in different portions of a wellbore operation. No consistency exists among the deployment of sensors at a wellbore in connection with a subterranean operation. With the increasing demand for hydrocarbons and the desire to minimize the costs associated with performing subterranean operations, there exists a need for automating the process of data collection and monitoring of the operations by a consistent set of sensors for a wellbore and enhancing the package of sensors available at a wellbore to provide for automation and efficient monitoring and enhancement of rig operations. Additionally, the principles of the present invention are applicable not only during drilling, but also throughout the life of a wellbore including, but not limited to, during logging, testing, completing, and production. If a drilling operator arrives at a site that has already begun drilling operations, there exists a need to deploy a uniform package of sensors to enhance the rig operations to automate the rig operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.